


Two Bros Sitting On A Bridge Five Feet Apart Cuz They're Not Gay

by azaIea



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Fluff and Angst, but its a lil gay, johnny helpin his bro out of a tough time, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaIea/pseuds/azaIea
Summary: Peter's life is falling apart. Johnny's here to tell him to quit being a drama queen.





	Two Bros Sitting On A Bridge Five Feet Apart Cuz They're Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> The spideytorch in this is vague, but I don't know how to tag for that. It's set an entire year or longer before they confess their feelings for eachother. This is kinda just a scene that doesn't fit into an au I'm working on, plus a vent fic I guess? I wrote it a while ago and never planned to post it, but I had a scare where all of my writing ended up stuck on a broken hard drive with no backups and all I could think about was the fact that I had a finished work sitting there that I never shared. I managed to recover all of it, so, here ya go.  
> I'm gonna delete my other posted fics soon because they're embarrassingly old and I'm never finishing them.  
> Also, I'll probably finish another of my longer fics soonish too. It's not spideytorch tho. sad.

He heard the sound of someone’s feet hitting the ground beside him, but he didn’t turn to look. There were only a few people who could get up this high so easily, and there’s even less who didn’t trigger his spider sense.

The person sat down at the edge beside him, and stayed quiet for a moment. “Did you know there’s a hashtag on twitter called ‘spideyspotter’?” Johnny Storm asked, conversationally.

Peter glanced slightly in his direction. Johnny was staring at the horizon just like he had been. Instead of trying to come up with some kind of response to that seemingly random statement, he hummed to acknowledge that he’d heard.

“It’s been at the top of the trending page for the past hour,” he continued. “I decided to check it out, since it’s usually not really popular. It’s hard for the average person to get pictures of you, y’know.” He paused again. Peter turned slightly toward him again to see he was looking at him now. “Imagine my surprise when I saw pages and pages of perfectly clear pictures of you sitting up here. Do you realize you’ve been here for three and a half hours?” He looked amused, but his tone said something else that Peter couldn’t quite place.

“Oh,” was all Peter could think to say. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed, but thinking back on it he could imagine three and a half hours was about right.

“People are making theories about you being a statue, or an art piece. Some are even saying you placed a decoy of yourself here so that you can sneak up on someone on the other side of the city. I decided to come check because I _know_ you don’t put that much forethought into your plans, and there’s no way someone would have been able to get up here with a statue and not be noticed.” He turned more to face me completely, with his legs crossed in front of him. “So, what’s up Spidey?”

“I _so_ put forethought into, like, most of my plans.” Johnny stared at him blankly. “Ok, _some_ of my plans.” Peter saw his lip twitch, but he said nothing. He sighed, and turned back to look at the horizon again. “I came up here to watch the sunset.”

He could feel Johnny’s eyes still on him. “Well, the sunset happened a long time ago.”

“I lost track of time?”

“That sounded like a question.”

“Well, I mean, I did.” He finally looked back at him. Johnny had an eyebrow raised, still staring at him. “I was just thinking, I guess.”

“Thinking about what?” He continued to pry.

Peter sighed, and turned completely toward him. “I do still have a secret identity, you know.”

“You can keep it vague. I know you’re pretty good at it.” He smiled, and Peter squinted at him. He was clearly convinced that he was wearing him down. Unfortunately, he kind of was. He had no one else to talk too, much less someone who insisted on it. He shook his head and took a breath. “Everything is just catching up with me, I guess. Everyone’s mad at me.”

“Why would anyone be mad at you?” Johnny’s genuine confusion made him chuckle humorlessly.

“A lot of things.” He paused, considering his next words. “I guess I’m just caught in a web of lies.” Johnny punched him in the arm without hesitation. He laughed and held up his hands. “Hey, you’re the one who insisted I talk about my problems. I deal with stress by telling cheesy jokes. You signed up for this.”

“I know, asshole,” he said, looking down shaking his head. He was still smiling. “I almost thought we could have just one serious conversation.”

Peter grinned at him, a little disappointed that he wouldn’t see it behind the mask. “Oh, never.”

“Of course not.” They sat there for a moment, smiling at each other. “Well, go on. Web of lies?”

“Well, as I said before, I have a secret identity. I can’t tell you certain things about me and I _also_ can’t tell other people about…” he trailed off and then gestured to his mask-covered face. “This.” Johnny didn’t say anything, and just nodded for him to continue. “I think my, uh, family member thinks I’m doing drugs. They keep hinting at it. My friends are getting pissed at how many times I’ve been ditching their plans with no explanation.”

“Well, you can’t help that. There’s been a rise in crime for the past few weeks—” Johnny started to reassure him, but Peter cut him off.

“ _They_ don’t know that, though, and I can’t tell them. They could get hurt,” he said, trying not to sound as defeated as he felt. They sat in silence for a moment. “They would try to get involved. They always want to help me,” he added quietly.

“Well, it sounds like you have good friends,” Johnny said simply.

Peter sighed. “Not for much longer.”

Johnny punched him again, lightly this time. “Don’t think like that, Spidey. You’ll work things out, I know you will.”

“Not if I keep lying. I have to lie, though. It would be selfish of me to bring them into this just because I’m _lonely_ ,” Peter practically whined. He turned his head and looked toward the horizon again. The water was so dark and endless that he couldn’t even figure out what he’d been looking at before.

“You don’t deserve to be lonely. I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to be,” Johnny’s voice came from beside him, but he didn’t look back at him yet.

He shook his head. “I just can’t do that to them. If someone finds out they know who I am they might—” It was Johnny’s turn to interrupt him.

He grabbed Peter’s shoulders and forced him to look back at him. “ _If_ , and _might_. How would anyone figure it out? I’m sure your friends wouldn’t go around advertising that they know who you are. I don’t know if anyone’s told you this, but you’re a little paranoid, dude.”

Peter deflates a little bit. “The amount of times I’ve been told that would surprise you. Or, uh, maybe not.” He pulls his hands into his lap and stares at them. They’re silent for a moment. “I hate lying. I hate how easy it is for me to lie now. I feel awful about it all the time.”

“I hate that you feel that way. I don’t like seeing you sad like this,” Johnny said. He stood up and stretched. “Alright, how about this. Either I’ll fly you home, or at least as close to home as you’ll let me, and you get some sleep. _Or_ we can go to my place and play video games or watch dumb movies all night. Your choice. You can’t stay up here any longer. I’m sure twitter’s even worse now that I showed up.” Johnny peaked over the ledge, presumably to look at whatever crowd must be there.

Peter resisted the urge to make fun of his ego and thought back to his arguments with May and his friends that day. He wasn’t in the mood to face any of them, and a night off for once sounded nice. “I’ll go to your place. Is your sister gonna kill me if I do?”

“Uh, maybe. Don’t worry about it, I’ll protect you.” Johnny looked back at him and grinned.

“How old does she think I am again? Didn’t she say 25 last time?” Peter smiled at the thought. Even though Sue was scary as hell, he couldn’t help but think it was funny that someone as smart as her couldn’t figure out that he was just 16.

“Nah, she said 25’s the average for superheroes. She thinks you have to be on the younger side. Probably 23.” Johnny looked at him closely, but he was still grinning. Peter was pretty sure he was trying to watch his body language to see if his sister was right.

“Hm, still wrong,” Peter said teasingly, finally standing up.

Johnny narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly. “Is it too young or too old?”

“Not telling,” He replied, voice straining as he stretches out his back. He was already feeling a little stiff beforehand, so sitting still for hours wasn’t the best idea, probably. “How old do you think I am?”

“Four,” Johnny answered without hesitation. Peter scoffed in mock offense, and Johnny smiled even wider. “What? You’re short, and with your jokes you’ve gotta be either four or thirty, and I definitely don’t want to think about you being thirty.”

“ _Rude_ . Well, I _can_ tell you I’m somewhere between four and thirty years old.” He crossed his arms and grinned at Johnny, who was giving him an annoyed stare.

“Alright. Five, then.” Johnny quickly walked up to him and lifted him up bridal style. Peter barely blinked before he felt heat on his back and they were suddenly in the air.

He twisted slightly to hit Johnny’s chest, but because of the angle it was barely a tap. “You’re an ass. Why can’t we do this like we normally do? I’m perfectly capable of holding on to your arms. Being sad doesn’t make me suddenly lose my sticky fingers.”

“This is easier. Now stop struggling or I _will_ drop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter someday. I'll either make it some more fluff or a lil angsty depending on the mood. lmk what you think in the comments if u want.


End file.
